Potter
by Little Miss Slytherclaw
Summary: Theodore Nott was wishing that he could be anywhere else, but his parole (due to his family's stance in the war) demanded that he show up whenever the Minister told him too. When presented by the Minister with an opportunity that could better his life, Theodore decides to accept the upcoming changes in his life. Besides, spending time with Potter couldn't be too bad, could it?


**Yo. This was mainly written for two things... **

**Hogwarts (where I'm a Snek) Assignment #7- Ghost Hunting Task 4 - Write about experiencing a sudden change**

**and**

**April Auction (for Hogwarts): Day 2 (Character) Theodore Nott (I'll get 65 coins!)**

**.**

**This is also written for some other things. Those prompts will be listed below the fic.**

**.**

**Warnings: Mentions of war and hints at depression. It's relatively light though... surprisingly for me.**

**Summary: Theodore Nott was wishing that he could be anywhere else, but his parole (due to his family's stance in the war) demanded that he show up whenever the Minister told him too. When presented by the Minister with an opportunity that could better his life, Theodore decides to accept the upcoming changes in his life. Besides, spending time with Potter couldn't be too bad, could it?**

**Word Count (excluding an): 3255**

* * *

**Potter**

Theodore Nott was wishing that he could be anywhere else, but no. Here he was, standing in the Minister's office, Harry bleedin Potter standing to his right, white-hot anger boiling in his clenched fists.

Of course, his sleeves were covering his hands—he wasn't stupid enough to show either the Minister or Potter any sort of emotion.

Potter cleared his throat, tugging slightly at the collar of his uniform. Theodore would be lying if he said that the man didn't look good in the black Auror robes, a neat little "Potter" stitched over his left collarbone. But, Theodore wasn't here because he fancied Potter.

No. Theodore was here because he was forced to—because if he didn't show up then his parole would be broken and he would be thrown into Zatvor.

Zatvor may not be Azkaban, but it still was a prison, and Theodore definitely did not want to become one of its occupants.

So that's why he was here, listening to Minister Shacklebolt go on about rising together and mending the rift between the society still suffering from the aftershocks of the great war. It was honestly a bit difficult to listen to.

Especially when considering how a lot of the children of that war had been treated in the aftermath—how he had been treated.

On the day of the Battle of Hogwarts, he had stood beside his Slytherin brothers and sisters as the sounds of their parents' warcry rang out across the castle. He had looked down in silent understanding as a few of them had raced off to join their parents. He had helped to hide the young ones who weren't able to make it to the Room of Requirement in time because of their location in the dungeons. He had stood beside the few who couldn't stay still any longer and joined the fight against their families.

He had stunned his friends' fathers.

He had accidentally killed his own.

He had fought for Hogwarts—for Potter.

As soon as the Battle was over, he was cuffed and tried. He had been lucky enough to get away with a simple parole and a magic-reducing anklet.

And now, two years later—two years full of random check-ins, scornful looks, the inability to hold a job, having his magic withheld from him—Kingsley had the guts to talk to him about the rifts in society.

He almost asked if those who had been forced into taking the Mark, like Draco, were going to be offered the same thing, but he held his tongue.

"Is this what you really want?" Potter asked, looking at Theodore carefully. It occured to Theodore only after Potter spoke that maybe he had stopped paying attention to the Minister's words.

He rarely did pay attention anymore. It wasn't often that someone actually wanted his opinion, and so simple grunts or nods of his head were his main forms of communication. He didn't need to pay attention to grunt or nod at the right time.

Maybe he should have been listening, especially since Potter was looking at him with such intent—he could actually feel Potter's desire for his opinion in the air around them—but he wasn't about to admit to letting his mind wander.

He let out a slow breath. "Why shouldn't it be?"

Potter bit his lip, but nodded anyways before turning to the Minister.

"How soon do you need the wedding to take place?"

Theodore's eyes widened a fraction, and he struggled to keep himself from taking a step back or exclaiming something that he would regret. A wedding? Had he agreed to something so life-changing without even realizing it?

He calmed himself down with another slow breath, his eyes fluttering shut as he heard Kingsley reply—though he barely processed those words. He was too busy trying to process the fact that there was going to be a wedding.

To whom, he briefly wondered before his eyes opened and landed on Potter, shoulders strong and gaze determined.

Ah, well, he certainly couldn't back out now, could he?

It looked like he was getting married in a month.

…

"You know, people who say they don't care what people think are usually desperate to have people think they don't care what people think," Potter said on their first official, public date. A week had passed since that fateful day in the Minister's office, since Theodore had gone back to his empty manor alone and sat in his room for the rest of the day.

What a strange thing for Potter to say while standing on his doorstep, waiting to take him out to 'tell the world.'

"And what does that mean, Potter?" Theodore prompted, leaving the house. He had been, of course, expecting Potter due to the owl that the other man had sent him two days prior. Potter said he would arrive at half eleven; Theodore was ready by nine.

A bit excessive maybe, even he recognized that, but he didn't care.

"Your indifference speaks more than you let yourself believe, Theodore," Potter said with a casual smile, offering his hand out for Theodore to take. "And call me Harry. I am your fiance, after all."

And that was that. When he accepted his hand, Theodore accepted Harry into his life.

…

It didn't hurt that Harry was attractive. Sure, their first 'date' was a little awkward, but it was still easy enough for Theodore to pretend like they were actually a couple—like they knew and cared about each other.

The Minister promised that they wouldn't have to worry about any wedding preparations. Everything was going to be taken care of. Even their story was all set up: They had been 'dating' for roughly a year, but had decided to keep it a secret from the world just in case things didn't work out. 'Harry' hadn't wanted there to be a public uproar, and the backlash on Theodore, if there was a breakup, but now that there was to be a wedding, 'they both felt' as if the truth needed to come to light.

It was believable enough, and Theodore would play along. It wasn't as if he had much of a choice. Sure, he could have said no, and continued to live his life of parole, and have to worry about Zatvor and holding a job. But Theodore wanted a good public image, he wanted to be accepted into society, and this would certainly do the trick.

This was his best option at living a decent life.

And, besides. Harry was kind to Theodore, even if he was a little headstrong and loud with his emotions, and he was attractive, though it was starting to annoy Theodore just how often he noticed that particular point. He wasn't about to kick a gift-horse in the mouth, though.

Things could definitely be worse.

…

Theodore had been publicly dating Harry for a week when he got the first letter. Sure, he was used to threats, but this felt different. It felt pettier, and it surprisingly hurt more.

Back when he was simply being blamed for his family's side in the war, he actually understood the motive behind hurtful words. But now, as he stared at loopy handwriting wishing him dead just because he was seen holding Harry's hand. It didn't make sense to him.

And it wasn't just one letter—it was hundreds.

He hadn't received any hate mail for almost a year, and to get so much in one day had its effect on Theodore. When Harry knocked on his door that day, Theodore wondered briefly if it was worth it to take his hand once more.

Ultimately, he decided not to back down, and he let Harry apparate him to some nice, magical restaurant. They got a corner booth, and Harry graciously waited until they were alone before he started talking.

"What's the matter, Theodore?" he asked, genuine concern shining in his eyes. Theodore had to look down.

It took him a moment before he finally answered. "It's nothing," he said, still unable to meet Harry's gaze—how could he look the savior in the eye and tell him lies?

Harry didn't press, but he did gently take Theodore's hand, silently telling him that everything would be okay, that they would get through this together.

It was strange to Theodore that so much could be conveyed through such a simple touch, especially when those touching had no real connection aside from the law and the eyes of society, but Theodore felt it. The emotions felt almost overwhelming, and he couldn't help but believe them.

The rest of the night was relatively simple. Harry talked about his job, Theodore nodded along at all the right times, ensuring that he listened to every single word that Harry spoke.

After they were finished with their food, Harry led Theodore around the small wizarding community that they were in before apparating him to his doorstep, only leaving after he pressed a quick kiss to Theodore's cheek.

Theodore readied himself for bed that night in a daze, ignoring the ever growing pile of mail on the floor beside his window.

…

It was a week before the wedding when Theodore finally got to meet Harry's family—or re-meet the people Harry considers family. Of course, there wasn't really anyone still alive that was related to Harry by blood, aside from his aunt, uncle, and cousin, and even Theodore knew that they weren't really all that close to Harry.

So, he wasn't surprised when Harry apparated them to the Weasley household for brunch. He had seen how close Harry was with the youngest male Weasley in school, and even the female Weasley.

No, Theodore wasn't surprised by their destination.

He was surprised, however, when the Weasley matriarch tugged Theodore into a hug, after hugging Harry of course, and asked him to call her Molly. "Anyone who Harry cares for has a place in our home," she said with such vigor and blatant honesty that it had Theodore's mind spinning.

He was then introduced to each person, only half of them actually Weasleys, by first name, and he accepted that this family, big and ever growing, was now a part of his life.

…

"You're getting them, aren't you," Ginny said after brunch was over. Molly had insisted that Theodore relax instead of helping to clean up, and he didn't quite know how to refuse, so he instead sat on the sofa, waiting for something to signal him back into conversation or movement. "You look sad when you think he can't see you."

He supposed that this was that signal.

"Getting what?" he questioned, though he already knew what she was talking about. She had dated Harry at one point as well.

"The letters." Her voice was so quiet, so gentle, that it made Theodore slightly uneasy. Ginny was such a confident, strong woman. What prompted her to stay so little? "I couldn't stand them. Harry, I know he was trying to stop them, but it was… it was just too much for me."

Theodore could understand where she was coming from. Death threats every day, bribes to get him to stay away, it was all enough to make anyone go mad. "That's why you ended it." It wasn't a question.

"I know that was weak of me, but I think he's better off for it," she said, a sad smile on her lips. "He felt compelled to be with me, to show that he could be something stable in our unstable world. I never once doubted his love for me, nor will I ever doubt that he still loves me, but he loves you in a way he never could with me, I can see it every time he looks at you."

Theodore's breath nearly stopped. That couldn't be right. Their wedding, their relationship, it was one of the law and of society, not of love. Right?

"I just hope the letters don't ruin it for you… for him," Ginny finished with a small sigh before standing up. "I should go help mum. Take care, Theodore."

He barely watched her leave, for when he raised his eyes to see her walk away, he was met with Harry's stare. How long the other man had been standing on the other side of the room, Theodore didn't know, but that didn't matter.

For Harry's emerald eyes were lit with a burning fury. It was the first time that Theodore had ever seen him so angry.

He was frozen as Harry walked over to him, feeling as if he couldn't breathe, as if Harry's anger would burn him alive, as if this were the end of everything that had led up to this point.

"When were you planning on telling me," Harry finally said, looking down at Theodore, his frame blocking out the afternoon light from the window behind him, casting his face in shadows. Theodore didn't answer—couldn't answer—and cast his eyes to his hands that rested in his lap.

Harry's finger gently hooked under Theodore's chin, the touch contrasting violently against the anger that still resided in his eyes as Theodore's gaze lifted to see them. Green swirling with something darker.

"I'll take care of it. I promise." Harry's voice was as dark as his eyes.

Theodore believed him.

…

Harry was still angry when he apparated Theodore home, but not nearly as visibly so.

He kissed Theodore's cheek again before silently summoning the letters. "I've already contacted Kingsley about these. You shouldn't be receiving any more, but please tell me if you do."

Theodore was dumbstruck; there was so much conviction in Harry's voice that all Theodore could do was press himself back against the doorframe he stood beside and whisper a single word: "Why?"

Harry blinked in surprise before gently cupping Theodore's cheek. "I won't let anyone I care about get hurt ever again," he said, his voice soft but strong, before giving Theodore a small smile.

The kiss was their first, but it didn't feel like it. With Harry's lips hesitantly pressed against his, not persistent until Theodore sighed into the warmth, he finally felt like he was at home.

It took until after Harry apparated away, but as Theodore stumbled into his manor, he accepted that protection through the Ministry, the Auror's department, and Harry would now be a part of his life.

…

Two days before the wedding, Theodore was called into Kingsley's office. So much had happened in the month since he had last been near the Minister, but Theodore liked to think that maybe these changes, however sudden, were for the better.

"I believe your parole is officially over," Kingsley said when Theodore entered. Upon hearing the words, Theodore's eyes widened and his leg, the one with the anklet, twitched anxiously.

Kingsley let out a soft laugh. "My best has been with you every day, Mr. Nott, and has even developed a connection with you. Based on the way he simply talks about you to his coworkers I would be mad to not let you off the hook."

Theodore still couldn't breathe. Was this true? Could his time of suffering truly be over?

"And, honestly, I apologize for not taking you off said hook sooner," Kingsley continued, his voice soft and sincere. "Let's get that anklet off of you. You're a free man, Theodore. Not only that, but you are a good man."

And Theodore believed him.

…

The night before the wedding, Blaise pulled him into a hug. "You're doing better." The words were said as a simple statement, and Theodore had to agree with them.

He was doing better. Sure, he was still glared at when walking down the streets of wizarding Britain, but he got no more death threats, nor was he refused services. Not only that, but he had been eating better, sleeping better, and even smiling more.

"You could say that," was all Theodore said as he accepted his best man into his manor.

There were boxes, but not very many as Theodore had very little about his life that he truly wanted to remember. After the wedding, he would be moving in with Harry, and he was okay with that. More than okay with that. He would finally get to leave this reminder of his past.

"You're an unlikely couple," Blaise mused, glancing around at the sparsely decorated living space before accepting the drink that Theodore offered him.

Theodore couldn't help but smile. "Maybe, but I like us."

…

The next morning, Theodore was a pile of nerves. Why wouldn't he be? This was his wedding after all. Today, he was going to pledge to spend the rest of his life with a man that he wasn't sure he truly knew.

Yet, somehow, he felt like he knew everything he needed to about Harry to know that the man would never hurt him.

Better yet, he felt like he knew even more.

Maybe he was nervous about how confident in this decision he was, though that didn't make sense to him at all.

Maybe it didn't need to make sense.

…

The actual wedding was a blur, as were most of the events leading up to it, but Theodore was sure he could never forget what it was like to hold Harry's hands as he completed the traditional wedding rituals in front of everyone.

Everyone didn't matter, though, for in that moment it was truly just him and Harry.

…

"Mr. Potter?" a soft, joking voice questioned, and Theodore looked up to see Harry, knowing there must be a grin resting on his lips. "May I have this dance?"

Theodore laughed softly before taking Harry's hand. "Of course," he said, feeling lighter than he had perhaps ever felt before in his life.

It was a slow song that they were dancing to, allowing the two to pull each other close, each relaxing into the other's embrace—mostly.

It was beautiful, but there was something tugging at the back of Theodore's mind. Something that he just couldn't let go. "Why did you agree to this?" he asked softly, his lips barely moving against Harry's shoulder. He knew that Harry heard, though, in the way that he sucked his next breath in just a little too sharply.

"Well," Harry started off, his voice soft as he continued their dance, his lips near Theodore's ear. "I agreed to it a month ago because of duty. Kingsley saw a way in which we could possibly heal some of the hurt that the war left, and so I decided to help him."

Theodore would have nodded—the explanation made perfect sense—but he didn't want to move. He wanted to stay pressed against Harry forever.

"But today I agreed to it because, as I was completing my duty, I found that you were completing me. Today, I agreed to it because I trust you, and I want to ensure that you have everything that you could possibly want in life." Harry's voice was barely a whisper, but it felt like thunder to Theodore's heart. He wanted to open himself up to the pouring rain that was sure to follow, desperate for a drink, desperate for more of Harry's words.

And he got more.

"I agreed to it today, my precious Theo, because I love you."

It was then, that Theo accepted his new name, the name that he shared with Harry.

And it was then, after whispering a soft, "I love you too," that he accepted the fact that love would forever be a part of his life.

* * *

**A/N 2.0: **

**\- Hogwarts Insane House Challenge #135: (plot point) Meeting a partners family **

**\- Hogwarts 360 #26: Unlikely **

**\- Writing Club:**

**-Disney Challenge Song #3: Write about someone falling in love.**

**-Trope of the Month #1: (dialogue) "Is this what you really want?"**

**-Showtime #3: (action) Kiss**

**-Ambers Attic #3: "People who say they don't care what people think are usually desperate to have people think they don't care what people think."**

**-Liza's Lodes #5: Write about someone protective of another person.**

**-Lo's Lowdown Dialogue #8: You look sad when you think he can't see you."**


End file.
